


Dolphins - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "So you considered it fit to turn....all the visiting Clave members into dolphins?"A malec drabble on the random word prompt - Dolphins
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Dolphins - A Malec drabble

"So you considered it fit to turn... _.all_ the visiting Clave members into dolphins?" Alec exclaimed out loud, wincing a little as a sharp pain lanced through his injured side. Magnus just stared back at Alec with a stubborn set of his mouth, worry swirling in his eyes at the small wince that Alec had tried to hold back. 

"You almost died Alexander! And while i was trying to save you, all those people wanted to do was to enquire about how much my services cost and how inappropriate it is that they were all in a downworlder's place. Izzy, Jace and Clary tried to defend me but i got tired of the insults being flung back and forth." 

"So you turned them into dolphins and put them in a glass aquarium in the loft?" Alec asked again, but this time a smirk gracing his features. "Well, they were chittering at each other, it got on my nerves, and dolphins were the first thing that came to my mind. Be happy they are not bats right now." Magnus shrugged lightly, and Alec started laughing out loud, clutching Magnus close to his body. "Best Boyfriend ever. I love you Magnus Bane." 

"I love you too." Magnus' voice came out muffled as his face was buried in Alec's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, trying to assure himself that Alec was indeed alive and warm in his arms, not fading away on the brink of death like he had been a few hours ago. This was real, Alec was safe.

"But," Alec continued, and Magnus drew back slightly to look at his face. " You need to return them back to normal and erase their memories." 

"I can try, but im afraid they will retain some dolphin characters for a brief amount of time. It will eventually fade away, but not immediately ." Magnus replied thoughtfully. "I didnt think straight Alec, i probably shouldnt have done what i did. Now you will have to answer to the Clave." He sighed aloud in despair. And yet, he couldnt bring himself to regret losing control.

"Who says anyone is going to tell the Clave?" Alec asked, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Only we know what happened, and I'll tell Izzy, Jace and Clary....i suppose Simon as well, but its not like they will tell anyone. Those people had it coming when they began irritating you - they deserved it, and none of us blame you for it. You saved me Magnus. Your other actions dont matter to me or my family."

Magnus pulled himself against Alec again, hugging him tightly. "Jace, Izzy and Clary are on the couch by the way. They were getting too worked up and worried so i made them unconscious." He whispered, and felt Alec nod his head, and then gently kiss Magnus' cheek. 

"Come on. Lets do damage control huh?" He asked, and together they turned to face the aquarium of dolphins swimming around and playing with a beach ball.  
***  
The transformation of the 10 Clave members, including the Inquisitor, didnt take too long, and very soon, they returned to Idris, claiming that their investigation on the Greater Demon had run cold, and that they needed to come again the next time there was a clue to its whereabouts.

A week later a message reached Alec and Magnus in the late hours of the night. 

_To: High Warlock Bane, Brooklyn_   
_From : The Clave_

_We require immediate assistance in curing the Inquisitor and the Clave members who had visited you a few days ago. They have been acting strangely ever since they returned, playing with children's beach balls, or requesting to eat fish for breakfast. Yesterday, some of them jumped into the canal for a swim. We require you to cure what seems to be a curse from a vile, devious and nasty demon that must be put down as soon as possible. We await your portal._

Alec began laughing out loud at the thought of the grey haired inquisitor jumping into the canal for a swim and Magnus couldn't help smiling faintly at the thought, though a cold feeling had started to creep in his veins. 

" I'll tell them that we will reach there by tomorrow afternoon? " Alec asked, and at Magnus' tiny nod and smile, commenced to write the letter, not noticing how the smile fell away from his face the minute Alec's back was turned. Nothing more was spoken about the matter, and they spent the remainder of the night eating icecream and watching Titanic, the words of the message constantly swirling in Magnus' mind.  
***  
The next evening, after fulfilling some travel formalities, Alec and Magnus portalled to Idris, the sight of his hometown setting Alec's face into a wide grin as bright as the sun, pure joy shining through his eyes. Magnus, on the other hand merely looked around in boredom, almost as if he was avoiding catching Alec's eyes. 

_I dont deserve happiness. I dont deserve this beautiful shadowhunter and the love he shows me. I dont deserve anything._ He thought and the words flashed in his mind again. 

_Vile. Devious. Nasty._   
_Needs to be put down._   
_Demon._

Just then Alec clutched his palm, bringing him back to his surroundings, and pulled him along to the Gard, keeping their fingers linked as they stode down the winding path together. 

"Alexander. Everyone is staring" Magnus muttered softly and wriggled his fingers, encouraging Alec to let go, but Alec only held on tighter. "Let them look. It doesnt matter to me anymore. Who cares what they think?" Alec replied, and Magnus had to fight hard to stop himself from pushing Alec up against the walls of the alley, and kissing him till they were both breathless.

_No. No, dont think that, Magnus. Stupid. You need to remember that he deserves better than you. Someone who doesnt have demon blood._

_Someone who isnt a demon_ \- His mind supplied helpfully and a shudder ran through his body, bringing Alec's attention back to Magnus.

"Is something wrong Mags?" Alec asked in a worried tone, and Magnus tried to brush it off. "Its nothing, darling. Come on." He tried to walk away but Alec tugged him back and to the side until they were pressed up together against the alley wall.

"Dont lie to me. Something has been constantly eating you away from yesterday evening, and now it is a hundred times clearer that Something. Is. Wrong. Tell me what it is, Mags please?" 

Magnus sighed in defeat. They might as well get it over with. Then atleast he could cure the Clave members as best as possible and retreat to his loft with a drink or two. Maybe even a bottle or two.

"Its just.....Alec, im no good for you. You heard what the letter said. And i know its true. You've seen how i can lose my magic and turn people into animals, and then i cant even turn them back without it going wrong." Magnus took a deep breath, attempting to calm his growing hysteria, and then continued, gazing into Alec's eyes, a beautiful shade of blue that he felt he didn't deserve to see looking back at him with love in its depths.

"You deserve someone better Alexander. Someone who isnt vile. Or disgusting. Someone who doesnt have a prince of hell as their father and cat eyes as their warlock mark."

"You deserve something better than a demon." He whispered the last part, and looked away from Alec's face, which stood before him, bloodless and pale. Magnus tried to pull himself away from Alec, the tiny movement finally snapping Alec back into action. Alec leaned forward, arms digging into the wall behind them, forming an effective cage around Magnus' body and not permitting him to move even an inch.

"Magnus." Alec whispered, placing his palm again his cheek, and Magnus tried once more, unsuccessfully, to break free. "Magnus. Listen to me. You are NOT a demon. You are the farthest thing from a demon. I love you, Magnus, and im not going to let yourself pull away. I know what you are thinking - You are thinking that you are pulling me down, that you dont deserve me, that i deserve more than what you can give me - but you are wrong. You give me everything i could ever want, and you, Magnus Bane.....you dont deserve me....."

Alec paused, cupping Magnus's face between his palms and lightly brushing one thumb over his defined cheekbone. Magnus stared up at him with half closed eyes, pain and self-loathing still evident in his eyes, but also a hint of hope in its golden depths.

"You deserve the world, Magnus." Alec concluded, and suddenly his breath was squeezed out of his lungs as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso and clutched him desperately. After a beat, Magnus pulled back, still not entirely convinced that he should be allowing Alec to show affection. _That he should be allowing Alec to stay with a demon._

"But how do you know? What if i turn you into something next time and i cant fix it ? Or what if its your family next time?" Magnus asked, telltale tears causing his eyes to shimmer in the setting sun. 

"But you won't do that. Think about it Mags. Jace, Clary and Izzy were right there when you turned the Clave into dolphins. Theg were also screaming at the top of their voices and distracting you from healing me. But what did you do?"   
Alec asked, thumb still brushing Magnus' cheekbone.

Magnus spoke into the silence. "I.....I made them unconscious and levitated them to the couch." 

"See. You had a chance and you didnt take it. Because you could never have hurt those you care about. Its just not in you Magnus. And irrespective of the demon blood in your veins, you would never have done anything to harm my family or me. And that is how i know that you are not a demon. Alright. You are just Magnus Bane, my glittery boyfriend, High Warlock of Brooklyn." 

The words finally got through, and Magnus collapsed bonelessly against Alec, allowing him to bear his weight as his head rested on Alec's shoulder, arms around his waist. _I am not a demon_. He muttered softly, and felt Alec press a kiss onto his forehead. "I love you." He sobbed out in a trembling voice, and Alec pulled him closer, finally kissing his lips as the sun set over the horizon and the witchlights came on one by one, winking like stars against the dark sky.

After a while, Magnus pulled back, a soft smile gracing his lips and the voices of his inner demons laid to rest, no longer rampaging in his mind. "I believe we were expected at the Gard? " Magnus asked and offered Alec his arm. "Lets go?" 

Alec grasped his arm, but instead of following Magnus out of the alley, he pulled him close again. "I have a better idea. Lets say that the travel was too tiring and we would check in tomorrow since you need your magic to be more powerful to battle the curse." 

"And tonight?"

"Tonight, we go for dinner in the best Idris hotel, and then spend the night at the Lightwood Manor? Just you and me." 

"Sounds like a good plan." Magnus sighed happily, and sent a fire message up to the Gard. Alec let go of his arm, and instead wrapped his own arm around Magnus's waist, and they roamed the streets of Idris together, arm in arm, hearts beating as one.  
***  
And as it turned out, the dolphin problem was no big deal, and everyone was back to normal in no time, even though the Inquisitor looked like she had been forced to swallow a lemon when Alec asked her to thank Magnus. Problem solved, Magnus and Alec potalled back to the loft. 

"By the way Magnus." Alec muttered. "They made pretty interesting dolphins. I dont regret what you did." And the sound of joyful laughter filled the loft once more.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do leave kudos and comments! Im open to requests as well :)


End file.
